Blood Of The Hunter
by L.JSmithLover24
Summary: Jenna, Hunters friend, is a Helios-Ra hunter, who gains the protection of Marcus Drake, and maybe his affection? But, what happens when Marcus starts acting like a jerk? And, will treaty ever be signed? Will Jenna and Marcus ever get together? I hope so!
1. Silent Alarms, and BackToBack Partners

BloodStone

CHAPTER ONE- Jenna

I never pulling a trigger could be so exhausting. Well, it is. Especially when it requires five pounds of pressure to pull the trigger. Hunter said she was going to stop by earlier, but I think Quinn took her on another date. I'm starting to feel-

My thought was interrupted by my pager going off. Every 12th year had one, and they were only used if something important was happening. I stood up, after putting the safety on my sniper, and looked at the dummy I was practicing on.

It had bullets- which were more like little shuttles full of 'Holy Water'- in its head, heart, and throat. Good, but I'm sure it could be better.

I realized I should probably go. The pager said to go to the secret tunnel. I grabbed a few stakes and slung my guns and crossbows over my shoulder and I complied.

As I was running, I passed the 12th year common room, and seen that none of the others were going anywhere, besides a couple getting to second base. Ew.

I slowed my pace and just jogged to the secret tunnel. Why would only a select few people be paged? It didn't even know they could do that!

I was jogging down the stairs, and saw a shadow in front of me. I pull my hand-held crossbow from my belt, but otherwise just continued running.

I rounded a corner, the last, and suddenly a stake was flying at my head. I deflected it with my crossbow, and it dropped to the floor. Automatically, I was shooting. And then there was a shout.

I seen it was Hunter.

"Jenna!" she yelled. Her hair was wet from where the Holy Water hit her. She looked like she was mad. Oh, she shouldn't be that mad! Holy Water won't do anything to her, while a stake through the heart would defiantly kill me.

"Hunter! You scared me!" I hissed, putting my crossbow back on the leather strap.

"Yeah, well, I thought you were a vampire." She hissed back.

"If it was a certain Vampire, you wouldn't have minded." I smiled, teasingly at her. I swore a blush crept up, but she looked away rolling her eyes at me.

Then, suddenly she laughed, and said "I could always hook you up with another brother. You just can't have Nicholas, Logan, Quinn, or Conner. Everyone else is single, and their mom would defiantly approve of a sharpshooting girlfriend."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I'm not Chloe, Hunter. I would prefer my crossbows and snipers over any pig-headed, conceited, narcissistic, blood-loving-''

"Eh-hem" I heard from behind me, cutting me off.

I turned behind me, and what I saw made me blush so hard that my face matched my flaming red entire Drake Family (including their friend Lucy) were standing behind me. All of them had an eyebrow raised and the women had their hands on their hips and the guys had their arms crossed over their chests.

I wiggled my fingers at them and assumed an innocent grin. They didn't look amused.

"Oh, Jenna, I thought you liked me." Quinn broke the silence, pretending to be hurt.

"That's Hunter's job, not mine." I announced, looking at Hunter, who was trying to look indifferent, but even I could tell was holding back a smile.

"True." Quinn said, winking at Hunter.

"Enough bantering. Where are your other friends?" Helena Drake asked. She had a 'no-room- for-jokes' expression on. I straightened up, immediately.

"Chloe, Spencer, and Jason should be here any second. They were in technology class, and Mr. York is subbing today." Hunter said, just as three people ran into the tunnel.

Hunter introduced us all, even me. Though, I thought it was kind of pointless to since Quinn already said my name.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what is this about? I don't mind, of course, but I really need to practice my sharpshooting. Exams, you know." I said.

Helena looked like she was about to say something, but Lucy interrupted.

"Exams? They are the worst! Especially when you have a really mean teacher." She looked like she was about to go on, but Nicholas put a hand over her mouth and gave his mom and apologetic look.

"Well," said Helena, "We had this sudden idea. We were signing the treaties with the people who wouldn't be doing any fighting. What good would that do? So, we thought that maybe it would make more sense to have the fighter, mainly you, sign it instead. Hart agreed."

"That is so cool!" Chloe exclaimed. She was practically jumping up and down.

"Why us?" Asked Spencer, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hunter said you all have great abilities, and we trust her." Logan said, putting an arm around Isabeau.

"If a Drake son falls in love with you, you get all the protection from the Drake's. But if you break his heart, you're going up against all his siblings and his parents." Chloe whispered to me. As if I would ever need to know that.

"Anyway…" Solange interrupted.

"So, will you?" Asked Liam.

"I would be honored." I said, bowing my head to Helena.

She smiled, which I have to admit was very pretty, if not dangerous looking.

The others agreed and Liam pulled out the treaty. It was an off-white color, and it was written in red. Probably animal blood. I hoped.

We were about to sign, when the silent alarm went off.

Helena's expression changed from contently dangerous to frighteningly dangerous in seconds.

"Here," I said, handing one of my many stakes to an older Drake, who was standing beside me. He was tall, but his obvious muscle. He had hair so dark that it was reflecting the light from the alarms, and eyes that were like storm clouds, complete with even the gold bits. We were all standing back-to-back. Not all together, of course. We each had one person we were trusting with outlives. Great, I didn't even know his name.

"Thanks. I'm Marcus, by the way." He said, taking the stake.

"Jenna, but you already knew that." I grinned.

I smelled mushrooms and rotting moss. Hel-bar.

"This is going to be fun." Muttered Marcus. I laughed at him unenthusiastic tone. He was so different from Quinn, who absolutely loved to fight. Marcus seemed to be brains over brawns. Which, I thought was much cooler than Quinn's 'Let's kill something!' attitude.

He takes after his father and Uncle, I see.

(To be continued)

A/N: So, I was going to write more, but I have to help with the deviled eggs! XDXDXDXD

READ AND REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU! Or I will get Quinn to kill you!


	2. Another Side Of Him

A/N: Just pretend I never added Jason in.

Bloodstone- CHAPTER ONE

_He takes after his father and Uncle, I see._

I shook the thoughts away, and tried to concentrate on the fight. I was trying to find a hint of blue skin, when a Hel-Bar jumped at me. I threw a stake at it, and just missed its heart.

"Damn it." I hissed. I just lost a stake.

"Calm down and focus." Marcus advised, killing a Hel-Bar with a knife.

"I'm not good at this hand-to-hand combat." I informed him, not fully dodging a lunge and getting nicked on the cheek. Man! That hurt! I felt the blood trickle down my cheek.

"Then why are you a Helios-Ra student?" he asked, trapping a Hel-Bar, and just missing it heart with his sword.

"I'm a sniper!" I yelled, finally killing a Hel-Bar, who was too close for comfort. The pain in my cheek flared again, and I tasted blood on my lips.

"Do you have a gun with you? I can get you to a high point." He exclaimed, as the Hel-Bar he was dueling, just skimmed his arm.

"Yeah, I have a gun, but you need to stay here." I insisted, as I slit the throat to another Hel-Bar. I looked around quickly. There were so many of them- the Hel-Bar, I mean. Though there are quite a few Drakes…

"Your right." He said, as he killed the Hel- Bar he had been dueling. A grim smile passed over his face. Maybe he wasn't so unlike Quinn, after all.

"There are too many, Helena!" Hunter said, as she staked one, long distance. Her back-to-back partner was Quinn, obviously.

"Never too many, my dear, not for my mom," said Quinn, laughing as he skewered another Hel-Bar.

I threw a stake and killed one. There were about twelve left. They were now retreating. Helena was killing the rest of them, jumping off the walls, in full ninja mode.

I had time to get my crossbow out and shoot a few. I did so.

As soon as had my favorite crossbow in my hand, I was killing them like crazy. Every time I shot, a puff of gold dust would appear. I was in my element. When the last Hel-Bar was killed, I put down my crossbow away, pushing my flame red hair behind my ear.

Marcus was looking at me his eyes were now a shade darker. He looked as if he was about to say something but didn't. I looked away from him, and lowered my crossbow even further.

"Is everyone alright?" Yelled Liam from the middle of the tunnel.

Marcus asked "Are you?" I nodded because I was still a little out of breath.

Louder, he yelled "Jenna and I are alright!"

Everyone yelled about the same thing, with their own names of course, and walked in the direction of Liam. He looked like he was fine, just concerned. In the light of silent alarms, I made sure no one was missing or harmed. No one was.

"Jenna, is your cheek, okay?" Marcus whispered in my ear. He was standing behind me, close enough that I could feel the coolness from his body.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I wasn't allowed to feel the 'coolness from his body'. I was a Vampire Hunter, a Helios-Ra student, a vampire-hater. It was an unspoken rule that we didn't crush on vampires, especially ones who belonged to the Royal family. Hunter was just so perfect, she could ignore the rule.

_Wait! Who said I was crushing on anyone?_

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said sharply.

"Jenna, your bleeding in a room full of vampires, one which is only three weeks turned." He reasoned, swiftly stepping in front of me. It was then I noticed that everyone was watching me. Solange, Nicholas, Logan, Quinn and Conner were breathing heavily- almost looking intoxicated.

Lucy, Keiran, Hunter, Isabeau and Christabeth were trying to comfort/restrain their….. lovers?

"Guys…. Come on…. Calm yourselves." Liam was saying, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Jenna," Marcus whispered, "Don't run, they'll only chase you."

"I know," I whispered back, "Are you okay?"

He gulped, but nodded. At least he has some self-control. Conner shook his head, and took a step back, clearly back in control. Quinn and Logan followed suit. Nicholas looked very tense like he was trying very hard not to do anything that he would regret.

Lucy whispered something in his ear, and he whipped his head around to face her.

"What?" He exclaimed, he clearly was out-of-it, and that help Solange too.

"I'm kidding, Nicky! No need to freak out." Lucy laughed.

"It wasn't funny, Lucky." He responded.

"What did she say?" Asked Chloe, always one who wanted to be in the loop.

"That she slept with Marcus, and she realized she picked the wrong brother." He breathed.

Everyone looked at Marcus, and then started laughing. He was red as a vampire could get. Even Liam was smiling.

"How is that funny?" Asked Nicholas.

That just sent people into laughing fits harder than the first. I looked at Lucy, who was rolling around on the ground, holding her stomach, in fits of laughter with Quinn, Logan, and Conner.

"We sure know how to pick 'em." Hunter mumbled to Isabeau and Christabeth.

"Oui…" Isabeau sighed.

"Got that right…" Christabeth sighed.

"What are your thoughts on this, Marcus?" I asked him, giggles escaping every so often.

He looked like he was about to rolls his eyes, but then he got this look in his eyes.

"Eh, it was okay, I guess. I personally think Hunter was better." He gave a smile that would have fit perfectly in the Mad Hatter's tea party.

"What?" Quinn and Lucy exclaimed. Quinn was no longer laughing, he was standing in a crouch and looked ready to attack. Hunter giggled and we all knew she knew that it was a joke.

"But how can you say that? I mean I practice all the time with Logan!" Lucy laughed.

Isabeau didn't like this, at all. She hissed and her fangs (both sets) elongated. But instead of turning on Lucy, she turned to Logan. He gulped nervously.

"Come on, Is, you know I wouldn't." he said, backing up with his hands up.

"Of course he wouldn't, that would be Conner." Said Marcus, laughing like crazy.

Christabeth looked murderous.

"Okay, I think we should stop before you guys kill each other." Helena said, chuckling.

"You're right. Sorry, it was just too funny." Marcus said, closing his eyes to try and calm down. It didn't work- he ended up laughing like crazy all over again.

"I haven't seen him laugh like this in a while." Duncan murmured.

"Back to business!" Helena commanded, and no one defied her.

"So, until we can reschedule of the signing, would you like the protection of the Drakes'?"

"I think we can handle ourselves-'' I started, but was interrupted.

"We'd love to have your protection!" Chloe squealed. I rolled my eyes. She just wanted to get close to a Drake Son.

"Ok. Quinn with Hunter. Sebastian with Chloe. Duncan with Jason. Marcus with Jenna. Is that okay?" Liam said.

"That's fine with me." Jason said, sounding miffed that he would need a vampires help.

"Suuure," Purred Chloe, in Sebastian's direction. He continued to look impassive.

"Cool," I agreed, looking at Marcus, who looked weirdly happy. Well, maybe not so weirdly, considering Quinn and Isabeau were still shoot him daggers.

"That would be fine." Sebastian said, looking like he was on stage and forgot his lines. He didn't want to be stuck with Chloe. I pity him…

"We'll work out the conditions with the Headmaster or Hart and get back to you." Helena said, turning around and walking away. Her family started following her- Quinn after a goodbye kiss from Hunter.

"Well, goodbye to you, too." Io mumbled under my breath.

Marcus turned around, and smiled. "Goodbye, Jenna."


	3. Shooting Practice and Unreasonable Urges

Bloodstone- CHAPTER THREE

JennaPOV

It was 10:30, and I was practicing my sharpshooting again. York said that if I did, then I could get out of Technology for today. I agreed quickly. So, I've been here for a half hour, just shooting dummies. Not as fun as you might think.

"Having fun?" a voice quipped. I jumped, startled.

Marcus was standing there with a very Quinn-like smirk on. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. If he was going to act like an idiot and startle someone with a gun, then I was going to be as rude as him.

"Just go away." I said, still upset that I would have to have a vampire's protection. I could take care of myself. I didn't need an emotionless-vampire, who only cares about drinking and draining people.

His eyebrows creased. "Why?"

"Because I'm practicing, and I don't have time for…. Distractions," _No matter how good looking it may be…_ I shook the thought out of my head, but couldn't deny it.

"Plus," I added, "If Hel-Bar attacked, I'm surrounded by crossbows and other guns. I don't think they would last very long."

"Do you think I want to be here?" he asked, his smirk turning into a sneer.

"You seemed to be enjoying the fact that you could sneak up on me." I said, turning around to face him full on.

"Yes, I do admit that was momentarily entertaining." he smiled. It was a wonderful smile.

"Whatever." I said, standing up. I collected my things and started walking out. I didn't hear him following me, but I knew he was. I was oddly aware of everything he was doing. And, even more oddly, I didn't mind.

When I started heading for my science class, he interrupted my walk. He wasn't there, and then suddenly he was in front of me. He was so close. I could smell him, his minty- piney smell.

"What?" I practically squeaked.

"Where are you going? It's late." Marcus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I snorted and tried to step in front of him, but of course he just stepped in front of me again.

"I have class, Markie. I agreed to protection from the Drake family- not an annoyance." I grunted in frustration when he still wouldn't let me pass.

"What if I don't believe you?" he asked, leaning closer to me. So close! I could feel/smell his breath on my face. My breath hitched, and I had a sudden urge to kiss him. _Kiss him!_ I looked into his eyes, and saw that they were slowing turning from joking to serious to slightly daze.

"Then I guess you're just stupid." A voice interrupted us. Jason.

He raised an eyebrow at us, and I realized just how close we were. Our legs were practically tangled, and my chin was in his chest and I was looking up at him while he was looking up at me. It Looked like we were going to kiss.

I stepped back and cleared my throat. Mumbling something about having to go, I turned around and heading back to the shooting range. I would just say I lost track of time. Besides, shooting is the only thing I'm really good at.

"What was that, Jen?" Jason asked, jogging up to walk beside me.

"What do you mean?" I said, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Don't do that, Jenna. Don't play stupid, because we both know exactly what I mean. Now, what were you doing?" he asked, stepping in front of me and blocking me from going any further.

"He wanted to know why I was wondering around at night. I told him I had class, he didn't believe me. Now, get over your little protective older brother act and let me go." I said, stepping around him, and walking towards the science hall.

"Wait! Jenna, I'm sorry! I should've known you weren't dumb enough to be kissing a vampire." He said, following me again.

I turned slowly, viciously, to look at Jason.

"Did. You. Just. Imply. That. Hunter. Is. Dumb?" I asked, calmly. Too calmly. I don't have much going for me, but I was loyal, that much was true.

"Well, she's dating a royal vampire prince. And the most stuck up of all of them. So, yeah, lately she's been acting sort 'a dumb." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why you little-!" I started, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see that it was Quinn.

"I'll take care of it, Jenna," He said smiling a truly evil smile and dismissing me, "Go straight to your next class. I'll tell Marcus where you're at."

He took a threatening step toward Jason. I started walking away, but I still heard Quinn say "So you think Hunter is dumb, and I'm stuck up?"

I fought the urge to giggle when I heard Jason gulp.

When I got to the science room, class had already started. I blushed a little bit when everyone turned to look at me. I started walking towards my seat, when Mr. Crammer said "So glad that you could join us, Jenna."

I sat down on my chair and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"Actually, it was my fault, sir." Said a voice from the doorway. Oh, God, Marcus! How could he be so stupid.

The whole room erupted in chaos, but was settled down when a loud women's voice. The Headmistress.

"Quiet down, all of you! He is a guest! Rammy, put down that stake, and Catherine, drop that Holy Water this instant! This is Marcus Drake, and he, along with some of his family, will be protecting some of the students here. You will not dust any of them! Remember the treaty!" she said, in her hoarse voice like sandpaper.

This wasn't going to bode well with some kids' parents, and if any of the Drakes get staked, the treaty will be off in a millisecond. And if Quinn gets dusted, then Hunter won't be able to control herself from

"Who will _he _be protecting?" asked an eager female student.

"Miss Jenna (A/N: DID EVEN SAY WHAT HER LAST NAME WAS?)"

There were a few gasps, and I groaned quietly when everyone looked at me. I put my head on the table.

"Why _her_?" Another girl asked.

"My sentiments exactly…" I grumbled into the table.

"Because, she, along with some other students, are going to be working with the Drakes for the Treaty." The Headmistress said, "Behave!"

She walked out, then.

I looked over at Marcus, and he was coming over to sit by me. I groaned. This was going to be a long science period.


	4. Realizations and Interuptions

Bloodstone- CHAPTER FOUR

JennaPOV

After Science Class, which was horrible, I walked back to my room. I was hoping that I could just be alone, and finish my mountains of homework. My father wouldn't be happy if I didn't pass Science. My mother was a scientist, until some of the Hel-Bar Greyhaven created attacked her lab. She died in the attack, which was three years ago. But no! Marcus Drake followed me all the way to my room. He was oddly very quiet through the class, and on the way to my room. He didn't really acknowledge my presence until we got to my room. And, the only thing he did then was open my door.

He walked in behind me, and closed the door. I must say that his behavior was extremely particular. Just a few minutes before class, he was joking and teasing me. Not that I really cared how a blood-sucker felt, but, if I was going to be around him for long periods of time, I didn't want him to bring me down. I didn't have a roommate, because my only real good friends were Hunter, and Chloe, and they shared a room. So it was just me by myself. Us 12th years could pick partners or decide to have none.

I didn't know what to say or anything, so I just motioned for him to sit down on the lawn chair in the corner of my room. Of course, I did this without meeting his eyes. I sat my tote bag, which contained my homework, pencil case, and a few stakes, on my desk and sat on my bed. My room isn't anything special. It has rusty red colored walls, and my bed spread was gray and red, along with my pillows and furniture. My bed was a twin bed, and my walls were covered in posters, papers that I had printed off, and photos. I liked it, because it wasn't as mild as many of the other rooms.

"I'm just going to work on my homework." I informed him, hoping he'd just take the hint, and leave.

"Fine," he answered shortly, not meeting my eyes, either.

I got my homework out of my bag, along with my pencil case, and started working on it. This would be the reason I never liked science. The teacher was super boring; the students in that class were annoying and most were 9th and 10th years. I groaned, because I knew this would take me almost all night.

We were learning about what was poisonous against vampires. And for the homework, we had to look at graphs and interpret the meanings. I started at one chart for ten minutes, before I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned, surprised, to see Marcus looking over my shoulder at the graph.

"It really isn't that difficult, you know." He said, moving his eyes from the graph to my eyes.

"That's what you think. I hate science." I said, disgusted, and feeling a little bit embarrassed that he seen me struggling to do some simple science.

"That's just because you haven't been taught by the right person," He said, "Here, scoot over."

I did, and he sat on my bed and took the packet of homework from me.

"See, first, you look at the intervals at the bottom. Then at the time frame- which in this case is 10:00 pm to 5:43 am- and then you find where they meet. This is Point AXY." He explained.

"I get it. So does that mean, on #2, that when the time frame and intervals don't add up, that they are unequal or just inequivilent." I asked, scooting closer to him, so that I could see the paper easier.

He started telling me the basics, and soon, I caught on. In a half-hour I was laughing, and actually enjoying science.

We were on the last problem, and I was trying it on my own. I was pressed against him, my really stupid thinking face on. He laughed, and I play pushed him.

"Not all of us are geniuses!" I huffed, jokingly.

"No, but you are smart. You can figure it out." He said, looking into my eyes, seriously.

I looked at him, gratefully, and looked back at the problem. I did the math and asked him if I was right.

"You got it!" He said, smiling that absolutely beautiful smile.

"I got it?" I asked. He nodded. "YEAH!" I yelled happily, hugging him and laughing. He laughed, and hugged me back. I looked at him, smiling, and, very slowly, my smile faded. I was seeing him in a whole new light. He wasn't acting like Quinn, he actually been sweet, and smart, and very…nice.

I looked at his lips, and noticed that they weren't smiling anymore. I made my eyes rise up to meet his. They were still dark as storm clouds -maybe darker?- but the gold bits seemed to be standing out. He looked down at my lips, and I knew he was feeling the same thing I was.

I was tucked into his side, with my head resting against his shoulder, but, with movements as fast as a startled cat, he pulled me so I was sitting across from him. He was kneeling and I was sitting with my back against the headrest, and my legs spread so that he could kneel, and be close to me.

He cupped my face in his hands. His hands that were chillingly cool, and felt amazing touching me. He tucked a piece of flyaway red hair behind my ear, and brought my face closer.

"Mmm… Jenna," he hummed, caressing my cheek.

I sighed, and leaned into him, as he leaned into me. Our lips touched, and he made a noise from the back of his throat- a groan or a purr. He pulled me closer, as our lips and tongues battled for dominance. My arms went around his neck, pushing me even, impossibly, closer to him. His hands moved from my face, slowly and sensually down my sides and to my waist. I pulled him down so that he was lying on top of me, and we were still kissing. His hand was just going under my shirt, when the door opened.

"Jenna, could you-'' the voice cut off, when the person seen the position Marcus and I were in. Marcus jumped back, like I pushed him and I sat up.

My father, Randle McHugh, stood in the doorway, red faced, and almost steaming with anger. My father is a skinny man, with fiery red hair, and dark tanned skin. He's also a sniper, but retired when my mom died.

"What. Is. Going. On?" he asked, deathly calm. The calm before a storm.

"Um, hi daddy." I said, getting up, and standing between my father and Marcus. I felt Marcus's eyes on me as soon as I said the word 'daddy'.

"Jenna McHugh, what the hell is this… boy doing in your room?" he asked, still calm, but there was a crazy light in his eyes.

"He was helping me with my science homework, daddy." I explained, and it was the reason… up to about five minutes ago.

"It looked like he was helping you with Anatomy!" He barked, losing his calm faze. I blushed, and he took a threatening step closer.

"It was my fault, sir." Marcus said.

My father's eyes shot up to him, and he glared with unabashed hatred. He looked at him even harder. His eyes widened, and took back that step.

"You're a vampire." He said, looking at him with glazed over eyes.

"Marcus Drake, sir," He said, and it seemed like he was going to reach out a hand, but though better of it. He put the hand that he didn't put forward on the small of my back.

"A Drake?" my father asked. He was in shock, and I wanted to explain.

"Yes, sir. I was asked by my mother to protect your daughter. Her and her friends will be signing the treaty," Marcus explained. My father laughed, a hysterical laugh, and grumbled "Protecting her from what? Remaining a virgin?"

"No, sir. I assure my intentions were nothing of that order." Marcus defended himself. I felt bad because I wasn't saying anything, but I had no idea what to say.

"Because making out on a bed isn't anywhere close to that! Yeah right! I was a teenage boy one time, too, and they only have one thought running through their mind," My father started, then he looked at me, "Jenna, tell me you haven't done anything. Please."

"Daddy, I haven't. I promise." I was telling the absolute truth. After all, I just turned eighteen. But, then again, this wasn't my first kiss. It was, though, the first time I ever felt something as strong while kissing someone. My lips were still cool, and my body was flushed, and my cheeks were a faint pink. He looked between Marcus and I, then looked at the wall. When he turned back, he spoke to Marcus.

"I never, I repeated 'NEVER' want to see anything like that ever again, you got it, son? Because if I do, I won't hesitate to soak you in holy water. I'm going to walk out of this room, and wait outside. You have two minutes to say goodbye to my daughter." And with that he walked out of my room, and slammed the door behind him. When the door was actually closed, I turned to look at Marcus. He was standing there, looking at the wall, not breathing.

"Say something." I said.

"What's there to say? I'm sorry? Well, I'm not. That was hot. And as for your pops coming in, all I have to say is that he interrupted the best part." He said, smirking Quinn's smirk that looked out of place, and just wrong on his kind, and sweet face. It looked forced.

"What?" I asked, shell-shocked.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" he asked, still smirking.

"That's what you say? We- after we just kissed like _that_! And all you say is 'that was hot'?" I asked, with furry. My stomach was dropping, and I was getting a really bad feeling.

"Well, it was." He said plainly.

"Get out." I said stepping out of his path to the door. I tried to keep calm and assertive, but my anger and shock was making my walls and serenity shatter.

"What?" he looked surprised, his eyes were light grey and the gold seem to be nonexistent.

"I SAID GET OUT! GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

"Are you going to cry-'' I really didn't need him to make fun of me, so I drove the point home.

"I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HOPE YOU GET DUSTED, BUT IT'S NOT EVEN WORTH IT!" I screamed, tears flowing down my cheeks. I turned away from him, not wanting him to see me cry.

"Let me explain! Please don't cry! Jenna, I'm so sorry-'' he pleaded, but I just screamed again. Not any words, just a scream. I was desperately trying to calm myself. I hated yelling, I hated crying. I needed to be in control. I haven't been out of control since my mother died. This was hitting me harder that it should've. This just seemed like it was so important, and so horrible. I couldn't think or breath.

"Just… go. Please," I begged, still not looking at him, "I just really need you to go. Please, Jenna."

"I'll go, because you asked, but if you need me, please Jenna, get a hold of me. I'm so sorry." He said, and I felt him put a small, lingering kiss on my neck, whispering a last 'I'm sorry'. I felt a rush of cold wind, and realized that he left through the window. My father burst into the room, and I turned to look at him.

"He's gone." I said, wrapping my arms around myself. I felt like I was going to fall apart. Maybe I was.

"Good," he mumbled, and shot one last look at me, before leaving me to fill my empty room with sobs and tears for the rest of the night. I could not fathom why Marcus was acting like Quinn. He didn't need to. Quinn was impressive as a womanizer, but Marcus was everything that I found really worth loving in a guy. He was sweet, willing to help, funny, protective, and smart. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Marcus is not really who I think he is. Maybe he used me. Maybe he really cares. Maybe he has a legitimate reason to be acting like he was. Whatever the truth actually is, I didn't care. I don't care. I never wanted to talk to him again.


	5. All Dress Up, And No One To Stake

Chapter 5

All Dressed up, and No One to Stake

_JennaPOV_

Three weeks later, I found myself in Chloe's pink and black bathroom, wearing the most ridiculous red 'dress' ever. It barely covered me with its plunging neckline, and short cut- plus it was skin tight.

"Why did I have to do this, again?" I questioned, looking at my make-up, again. The mascara was too thick, and the lip stick was too red for my taste. Also my eyes were a little to shadowed, because-

_No_, I thought cutting myself off, _Forget about the bloodsucker._

"Because I can't," Hunter explained, for the fifth time tonight, "Quinn wants me to work on my stealth, because I'm 'lacking'. And Chloe isn't as strong as you are, so you were volunteered to do it. Plus, you know you love the outfit, and we would too if you'd just let us in!"

"Fine," I muttered, unlocking and opening the door. Chloe and Hunter rushed in like I would close the door on them. I rolled my make-up caked eyes at them. The appraised my look, and then simultaneously smiled big cheesy smiles.

"Jen, you look hot!" Chloe squealed, loudly, clapping her hands childishly. I shrugged indifferently.

"She's right, Jenna, you do. But… Your hair needs fixing," Hunter said, gesturing for me to sit down so she could fix it.

I rolled my eyes again. With hair this curly, it always needs fixing.

"Your curls are awesome, Girl," Chloe said, disagreeing with my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" I deadpanned.

Five minutes later, they were done, and I was now 'hawt'.

We walked out of the bathroom, and Hunter jogged over to the bed, and picked up a long, dark trench coat. She handed it to me, and it was really heavy.

"Whoa! This is really heavy!" I exclaimed, and started to put it on without messing up my hair or make-up.

"No dip, it is! Your gun is in the side pocket, along with a few stakes, and bottles of holy water," Chloe said, grabbing her best stakes from her bedside table.

I nodded, and examined myself in one of Chloe's many mirrors. I didn't look as bad as I thought I did, but I still would have preferred yoga pants, and a tank-top over this. Chloe handed me a pair of total stripper heals- red, tall, and strappy- and I put them on because I just didn't want to argue any more.

Now, I was tall regularly. Taller than both Hunter and Chloe, but these heals made me tower over them both.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, gesturing to my height. Most guys that I knew liked curvy and medium height over tall and skinny, which is what I was.

"Oh, yes! You look like a supermodel, girl!" Chloe clapped again.

Just them, the door opened. Spencer, Jason, and Kieran walked into the room, and all of their jaws dropped at the sight of me.

"J-Jenna?" Spencer asked mouth still open.

"Is it really that hard to believe I could be pretty?" I joked, tying the trench coat shut.

"No! O-of not! You just look…" He stuttered, looking for the right word.

"Hookerish?" I suggested.

"Hawt?" Chloe suggested.

"Beautiful?" Hunter Suggested.

Spencer blushed, and just pointed at Hunter to agree with her. I rolled my eyes for the billionth time since I was told I had to do this.

"So," Kieran said, bringing us all back to the real world, "you guys know the plan?"

"Yep! Spencer and Jen-Jen pretend to be on a date, and get into a fight because she's drinking too much. She storms off after she's sure that caught attention of any bloodsuckers!" Chloe yipped happily, like she was happy about something. Chloe winked in both mine and Spencer's directions. Subtle, very subtle,

"Then let's go." Kieran announced turning and exiting.

We followed after him, and piled into Jason's minivan. It took us about a half hour to get the party bar. Lennon's was a large place that had dark alley's on both sides, along with loud music, and drinks for minors. We had gotten a tip about this place just yesterday, and it was perfect for how we rolled.

We all walked in at different times, me and Spencer being loud as possible acting like a couple, and the other pairs walking in stealthily. Quinn was supposed to be here later for back up. Heaven forbid Hunter be anywhere without an army of protection.

Speaking of protection, it was hard to get Helena not to send another one of her sons to protect me. Actual, she was suspicious to why I didn't want Marcus to protect me any longer. I had a feeling that the whole family may hate me if they found out I yelled at Marcus- I flinched at his name- like that.

I wasn't sure why it hurt me so much that he acted like that. I mean, it isn't like he was anything special, just a make out buddy, right? He was a vampire, and that was that. There was never going to be a future for us, anyway. My father would kill us both. I really needed to stop 'What If'ing that situation.

I took off my trench coat, and several people gasped at my showy outfit. I giggled drunkenly. I also noticed three people who could be bloodsucker staring. Good, I had gotten their attention.

"See! This is what I mean, Margie," Spencer exclaimed, acting angry. We used fake names in the case a vamp escaped and wanted revenge.

"Whatever, Billy!" I giggled, "I'm listening, baby!" I said, as I took a drink out from my pocket. It was water with the perfect amount of alcohol to smell like I had been drinking.

"Marg! Stop drinking. It's getting to be a habit! " Spencer said, talking the drink away and putting it in his pocket. He leaned over and whispered "Three vamps, green chairs, two males and a female."

"What I do with my free time is up to me! Leave me alone!" I practically screamed. The bloodsuckers turned to look, and I marched off in the direction, stumbling a little for dramatic purposes. But before I could get into the mix of people, I ran into a wall. Who put a wall there? For some reason, I looked up, and noticed it wasn't a wall, but Marcus Drake.

I whimpered slightly, deep in my throat, and backed up quickly.

"Jenna…" He breathed, lifting a hand to caress my cheek. I dodged his hand, and remembered that I was angry at him.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" I hissed, looking him in the eye. They were still grey and gold, but the gold seemed to be shining like Christmas lights.

"Quinn said you guys were doings this tonight, so I thought I'd tag along. Listen Jenna, about the other night…" I cut him off. I was pissed.

"Don't mention it. It was a huge mistake on my part. I'm trying to forget it just as much as you are." I growled, and stalked off.

"But I can't forget…" He said, but of course I didn't hear him.

I opened the door, seeing Chloe and Hunter give me a barley showing thumbs up. I stumbled out of Lennon's acting drunk, catching a glimpse of three shadows stalking me. I was glad the plan was still working. I stumbled some more, before one jumped ahead of me-fangs exposed- and I ran running. Playing the stupid, drunk girl, I ran into the dark alley.

I ran all the way to the back, until I hit the back wall. I turned to look at them. Like lions, they were slowly sauntering forward. I 'accidently' dropped my trench coat, and kneeled down to pick it up. When I was on my knees, I fumbled around blindly, pretending to be looking for something like pepper spray or something. When I felt the cold metal of my gun, I sighed, knowing this was as good as over.

I heard the others way before I saw them. The vamps didn't look, because I was the prey, but when the older guy turned to dust, the other two looked so fast it was crazy. The second they were distracted, I changed my position so that I was on one knee with my gun aimed. I shot at the girl, and hit her head, because I was shivering from the Canadian wind. She screamed a loud hiss, and brought her attention back to me.

"Helios-Ra!" She yelled, quivering from the pain. I kept my face passive. I didn't enjoy doing this like some of the other students, but I felt a certain responsibility to kill them. After centuries of them killing humans, the bad ones deserved to die. I would never kill a good vamp. The Drakes for example, are off limits to kill. _Most_ of them are good.

I saw another stake go flying, and it hit the other male in the leg. Not fatal, but very painful. I shot his other leg, causing him to fall onto his knees. A few other stakes went flying, and one killed the make vampire. The female looked between us, and screamed crazily.

Before I knew it, she was behind me, her teeth posed at my throat. I gave no struggled, knowing that if I was going to die, that I wasn't going to go pathetically, squirming like a snake in an eagle's claw.

I felt her teeth slide into my throat, ripping into my flesh, and sucking the blood. This carried on for what seemed like centuries, before one of my fellow hunters ripped her off of me. I fell, painfully, to my knees. I finally let out a cry of pain, before resting my back on the brick wall behind me.

I was seeing stars, and was dizzy as hell. I fainted, but not before seeing a pair of gold and grey eyes looking at me with an unspeakable amount of concern.


End file.
